kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2016 Event/E-3
Information Easy: Normal: |text = 1}} Hard: |text = 1}} }} Use Transport escort for the Transport Load-Off phase to deplete the TP bar, then use any combined fleet you like to deplete the boss bar. Branching rules Using Transport Escort Combined Fleet starts before node A, Surface Task Force starts before node J, and Carrier Task Force starts before node E/F 'Transport Escort Combined Fleet Part (TP Bar)' *2 BBV 4 DD + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V) [A - B - C - D - G''' - S] *1 CAV 4 DD 1 LHA + 1 CL 2 CAV 3 DD goes A - B - C - D - G - S *4 DD 2 CAV + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA skips Node C *4 DD 1 CAV 1 AV + 1 CL 3 DD 1 CAV 1 CA **Using a slow AV (Mizuho/Akitsushima) will send you to C. Use AV Chitose/Chiyoda to skip C. *Fast fleets will skip node C. '''Boss Kills Part (HP Bar) *Surface Task Force starts from the Northeast and may go either J-K-I-L-T or J-M-P-N-Q-T *Surface Task Force with fast ships and Maximum 1FBB only will go J-M-P-N-T *Carrier Task Force starts from the South. * LoS check at node L/P * Node I/Q are air battle with 2 Airfield Hime Tips 'Transport Escort Combined Fleet Part (TP Bar)' *The first part of the Map requires you to use a Combined Fleet - Transport Escort to deplete and destroy the TP-Bar on the northern route. Afterwards, the Boss HP Bar will appear. *Consider equipping as many Drum Canisters and Daihatsu Landing Crafts as you can onto the main fleet to reduce the TP bar faster. 'Boss Kills Part (HP Bar)' *CLTs are not banned in this map for this part and you may bring all 3. In fact, it is highly recommended to bring 2 or 3 CLTs along with Abukuma kai ni for multiple powerful Torpedo strikes. *Using Surface Task Force is the recommended fleet setup for this map. *Carrier Task Force is not recommended as the southern route has much more difficult enemies compared to the Northeastern route. *Use of Support Shelling Expedition Fleet is highly recommended for the Boss Node, especially during the Final kill. *Due to the boss's extremely high armor (especially on Hard difficulty), bringing multiple torpedo cut-in ships and a searchlight in the escort fleet is recommended. Recommended Fleets 'Transport Escort Combined Fleet Part (TP Bar)' *2 BBV 4 DD + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V) *1 CAV 4 DD 1 LHA (or AV) + 1 CL 2 CAV 3 DD *4 DD 2 CAV + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA for farming Prinz Eugen in Node S *4 DD 1 CAV 1 AV + 1 CL 3 DD 1 CAV 1 CA 'Boss Kills Part (HP Bar)' *'Surface Task Force' **1 CA(V) 4 BB(V) 1 CV(B) + 1 FBB 1 CL 2 CLT 2 DD **1 CA(V) 4 BB(V) 1 CV(B) + 1 CL 3 CLT 2 DD **1 CA(V) 3 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 CLT 2 DD **1 CA(V) 3 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 FBB 1 CL 2 CLT 2 DD **4 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 FBB 1 CL 2 CLT 2 DD **4 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 CLT 2 DD **'1 FBB*' 3CA(V) 2CVL + 1 CL 3 CLT 2 DD (J-M-P-N-T) Fast ships only Drop list